N
N is a crossover character from Happy Tree Friends. is based on "N" Pokemon Black and White. Biography When N was young, he was orphaned and left in the woods; here, he was raised by Pokémon. One day,Ghetsis came, claiming to be his father, and raised him to be king of Tean Plasma. According to Concordia, "N's heart is pure and innocent." As a child, he was raised together with Pokémon and was isolated from humans. Ghetsis would only let N see Pokémon that had been hurt by humans. Based on the contents of his room in N´s Castle , as a child he appeared to be interested in skateboarding, transportation (such as planes and trains), basketball, and darts. He also had many brand new toys. Pokémon have played with his toys, as his skateboard is covered in claw marks and scratches. The Seven Sages educated him in many subjects. In the opening of Black and White, N is clothed in special garb and is crowned by Ghetsis in the throne room of N´s Castle. During the ceremony, as the other sages watch, N remembers his childhood spent with his Pokémon friends. In Black and White, N serves as an anti-villain, being the secondary antagonist, yet a good natured person who sees Pokémon as his friends and is generally rather amicable toward the player as well. At several points during the game he appears before the player to battle. Black and White, the player first meets N in Accumula Town after Team Plasma's public rally and Ghetsis's speech, where he challenges the player to aPokémon battle. He again appears outside of the Nacrene Gym, for another battle, and later at Nimbasa City, where he asks the player to talk to him while riding the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel. During this excursion, N reveals that he is the leader of Team Plasma; Ghetsis had asked him to assist him in Team Plasma's liberation of Pokémon. It is confirmed after the ride, when a group of Plasma Grunts address him as their leader, and he battles the player to allow them time to get away. He is again encountered at the Chargestone Cave, where he battles the player, and lastly, in Dragonspiral Tower, where he found Zekrom/ReshiramW for his plans. When the player challenges the Pokémon League, after beating the Elite Four, the player finds N with Alder, the Champion, arguing over the use of Pokémon as tools. When the player arrives, N summons his Castle from the earth, which attaches itself to the Pokémon League, and as he enters the Castle, he challenges the player to face him. Cheren arrives, and he and Alder ask the player to stop him. Within the castle's throne room, N tells the player that his goal is to create separate worlds for both humans and Pokémon, saying that he is willing to battle even if his Pokémon are hurt. To combat the player, he summons Zekrom/Reshiram. As N's dragon appears, the player's Light/Dark Stone is revived into the opposing dragon, and N encourages the player to battle it. Once the dragon is caught, N will challenge the player. After N is defeated, Ghetsis appears and reveals he revivedZekrom/Reshiram for N to use, calling him a disappointment. Team Plasma's motive for stealing Pokémon—separate worlds—is shown to be a lie. Ghetsis manipulated N and Team Plasma to ensure that he was the only person in Unova with Pokémon so that he could dominate the region. Alder and Cheren both hear this. Ghetsis battles the player in a rage, despite N's protest. After the battle, Alder and Cheren arrest Ghetsis and take him away. After the battle, N apologizes, walks to a hole to outside on edge of the throne room, lets out his legendary Pokémon, and bids a final farewell to the player. Then, after the credit-roll, an epilogue movie plays in which Zekrom/Reshiram, with N on top, hovers above the clouds and, activating its tail's engine, accelerates away. After the player finds the other six sages for Looker, Looker says that he has heard that N was seen in a distant land with aDragon-type Pokémon. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, N returns to save Kyurem from Ghetsis riding Zekrom/Reshiram. When his legendary dragon is absorbed by Kyurem to transform to Black Kyurem/White Kyurem, he pleads the player to stop Ghetsis and get it back. On Route 23 on the way to Victory Road, he will give the player HM05 (Waterfall). After the player has entered the Hall of Fame, N will appear in Nimbasa City at the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel on Fridays, and N's Zoroark will appear on Victory Road, leading the player to the ruins of N's Castle, which N and the player walk around. In the throne room, N asks the player to battle him and his Zekrom/Reshiram. When the player defeats him, N reverts his dragon to its dormant state—the Dark Stone/Light Stone—and gives it to the player to summon it at Dragonspiral Tower to catch. After catching or knocking out Zekrom/Reshiram, N arrives to congratulate the player and informs that Kyurem has returned to the Giant Chasm. After Kyurem has been caught or knocked out by the player, N can be met at the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel on a Friday. N then returns to the ruins of his castle, which now form part of Victory Road, for a rematch with different Pokémon depending on the season. Category:Tan Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Anime Category:Video Game Characters